Leaving
by Terri4
Summary: Maria has been keeping a secret from the others since the day she appeared in Roswell, now it's time to tell.


Title: Leaving

Title: Leaving

Author: Terri

Summary: Maria has been keeping a secret from the others since the day she appeared in Roswell, now it's time to tell.

Category: Crossover Roswell/Dark Angel Maria/All

Disclaimer: The shows don't belong to me, at least not in this lifetime, so please don't sue.

Part 1

Maria sat on the edge of her bed she still held the telephone in her hand, how could this happen, how did she leave a trail, she was always so careful and now all she had, all she loved was being taken away from her. Slowly she moved and placed the phone back on the cradle. She didn't hear the doorbell ring or the banging on the front door she sat in silence and stared into space. 

Amy Deluca walked into the kitchen she was laden with shopping she had struggled to get the door open, she thought that Maria would have been in, she was sure she had said she was going to be studying today. She had finals next week, she kept hoping that Maria would put her mind into her studies, but instead all she seemed to want to do was hang out with Michael, since Alex died he has been a godsend, but that had been months ago, now she needed to think about her future, she needed to think about Universaty. She would be having words with her dear daughter.

Amy walked upstairs she noticed that the door to Maria's bedroom was open, as she went to close it she saw her sitting there on the edge of her bed, Amy was fuming, she stalked into the room, "Maria! Didn't you hear me knocking? I needed your help. Maria?" As she shouted at her she walked in front of Maria but when she looked at her face she noticed how pale she looked, she knelt down in front of her, "Maria? Honey, what is it? What's wrong?" She took hold of her hand, it felt like ice, she stood and then sat next to her on the bed. Maria didn't flinch or move when her mother took hold of her chin and turned her face towards her. A single tear fell from Maria's eye, it rolled down her cheek and splashed on her mothers hand. "Maria please talk to me, you're scaring me." Maria shook her head and lifted her eyes to her mother's face, "No. Not Maria, my name is X51792." Thatwas when it dawned on Amy what was wrong, she shook her head, "No, oh god no, this can't happen not now, they can't make you do another job so soon, you've only just came back for gods sake, you do have a life don't they realise you can't just up and leave whenever they have a crisis." Maria never once agreed or diagreed, while Amy was ranting and raving.

Part 2

Maria stood and walked away from her mother, she walked to her wardrobe, she opened the door wide, she then leant down and lifted a rucksack from the bottom of the wardrobe. She put it on her bed and took the contents out, there was black leather trousers, white t-shirt which had seen better days and a black leather jacket. She then back into the wardrobe and picked her boots up and put them with the rest of the clothes laid out. Amy watched Maria not saying anything because in her heart there wasn't anything she could say, this was Maria, she helped when people needed her, this was her way of accepting who/what she was. Instead she stood behind Maria and then when she couldn't take anymore she grabbed her by the shoulders, she turned her and then pulled her into her arms, holding on tight. They stood holding eachother, for a while not saying anything to each other. 

Amy pulled back from her, she looked into Maria's eyes. This was different, this wasn't like the other times when she went away to help Logan in Seattle, her heart was pounding and she needed to ask the question she always dreaded, "Maria, you're not coming back this time are you? I can see it, I can feel you closing yourself off from me. Please Maria answer me."Maria looked at her, "Logan called, he's got a lead on Lydecker, he's coming this way, Logan doesn't know how, but somehow, Lydecker knows where I am. Maybe when I did that last job for Logan, he knows it was me, it was a pretty high profile, it was all over the news, police corruption always a good subject for high ratings. So it looks like he may have tracked me here." As she spoke Maria had changed into her clothes, she pulled on the last boot and pulled her jacket on, then she turned to her mother. "Anyway, it doesn't matter because he's coming and I have to leave. Mom? Are you okay?" Amy had gone white as Maria had spoke to her. "It's all my fault, what have I done?" Maria went to her and touched her arm. "Mom, what do you mean your fault?" Amy looked at her then lowered her eyes again, "when I went to that conference in Denver, I met someone I used to work with, someone from Manticore……"

TBC


End file.
